The embodiments described herein relate generally to computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, and more particularly, to rotating gantry systems for use in CT imaging systems.
Some CT imaging systems include a gantry having an x-ray source and one or more x-ray detectors. The gantry has an opening defined therein, and rotates about a central rotational axis to capture imaging data on an object positioned within the gantry opening using the x-ray source and x-ray detectors. The gantry is typically mounted to the CT imaging system by a bearing system that enables the gantry to rotate.
The gantry is often rotated at significant speeds to facilitate the collection of accurate imaging data during a helical scan of an object. As a result, at least some known CT imaging systems utilize costly and complex bearing systems to enable gantry rotation. For example, some known CT imaging systems utilize slew- or roller-type bearing assemblies having numerous rolling elements disposed between two bearing rings. Such bearing assemblies often utilize a large number of rolling elements to enable high-speed rotation of the gantry. Additionally, the components of such bearing assemblies are often of significant size and, consequently, of significant cost. For example, bearing rings used in some gantry bearing assemblies have a diameter in excess of three feet. A tunnel size and a field of view of the CT imaging system may be limited by the size of the bearing assemblies, and repairing and replacing components on gantry bearing assemblies often requires significant time and cost.
Additionally, gantry bearing assemblies utilized in CT imaging systems often include custom-made components that are designed for a particular CT imaging system (e.g., CT imaging systems manufactured by a specific CT imaging system manufacturer). Such custom components are often not easily replaced or interchangeable with other, more readily available and less costly components, and thus further contribute to the cost and time associated with maintaining gantry systems in CT imaging systems.